


Карандаши

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: История про Стукпостука и его быстро заканчивающийся запас карандашей.
Kudos: 6





	1. Стукпостук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pencils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538612) by Goonlalagoon. 



**Дисклеймер: Так, подняли руки все, кто считает, что я — Терри Пратчетт. (Пересчитывает). Никого. Хорошо.**

**Только что автор перечитал «Делай деньги», и ему стало жаль бедного Стукпостука и его карандаши.  
**

Он выдвинул ящик стола и засунул в него руку. Пальцы нащупали одинокий карандаш.

Один-единственный карандаш. Стукпостук нахмурился. Остался лишь один карандаш, а ведь он покупал новую коробку всего пару недель назад. И всеми этими карандашами пользовался только он. Патриций их не брал - у него были свои, а из персонала никто бы не посмел даже притронуться к карандашам Стукпостука.

Вообще-то Стукпостук совершенно точно знал, кто именно крадет его карандаши. Это его больше всего и злило. Мойст фон Липвиг, бывший мошенник, в последнее время часто бывал приглашен во Дворец для решения неотложных вопросов, впрочем о назначенных встречах он узнавал самым последним. Сперва поводом стала та марка к юбилею Незримого Университета ("политика"), затем проблемы с новым бумажным долларом ("подделка"), марка с големом ("внешняя политика"), снова проблемы с бумажным долларом (еще одна "подделка"), случай с раздосадованным Библиотекарем, получившим массу писем с маркой, на которой был изображен орангутан, и текстом в духе: «Привет, мистер Обезьяна!» ("политика в отношении бибилиотек"), та история с десятидолларовой купюрой ("Применение магии невидимости". И снова "подделка".) Список этим не ограничивался. Но на каждой встрече требовалось что-то подписать или записать. Другими словами, требовался карандаш.

И он ни разу не вернул этот чертов карандаш назад! Каждый раз Липвиг покидал Дворец с одним из карандашей Стукпостука. Он унес карандаш даже тогда, когда Стукпостук обвязал один из карандашей бечевкой и держал ее другой конец!

И пожаловаться Стукпостук тоже не мог, потому что Витинари это нравилось. Патриций таким образом проверял, сохраняет ли Липвиг свое преступное мышление и не сковано ли оно позолоченными цепями.

Стукпостук вздохнул, отправил кого-то купить ему пятьдесят новых карандашей и задумался, надолго ли их хватит. Он раскрыл свой номер «Таймс», прочитал коротенькую заметку о последней поддельной банкноте, взглянул на новую марку «Пошлите вкус домашнего гномьего круассана вашим дорогим детям, живущим вдали от родной шахты!» и тщательно изучил политическую карикатуру.

Он пришел к выводу, что, судя по всему, ничего не изменится еще в течение месяца.


	2. Моркрист

Моркрист тщательно изучал карандаш. Он потрогал острие подушечкой пальца. Покатал карандаш по столу - катался он точно так же, как все карандаши. Взял его в руку и попробовал им что-то написать. Карандаш писал темно-серым свинцом.

Короче говоря, перед ним был самый обыкновенный карандаш. Моркрист был в этом совершенно уверен. Также он был совершенно уверен в том, что все остальные карандаши тоже были самыми обыкновенными.

В чем он не был уверен, так это в том, откуда же, черт возьми, они у него появлялись.

Поначалу он ничего не замечал. В конце концов, карандаш - всего лишь карандаш. Ни больше, ни меньше. Так что ничего удивительного, что у него завалялось несколько штук. Необходимые письменные принадлежности.

Но, если только он не упускал чего-то важного, полный карман карандашей - это уже загадка.

Однозначно. Если бы карандаши имели обыкновение появляться в карманах, его наверняка кто-нибудь бы предупредил.

"Возможно, они просто там растут?" — подумал он вслух и поморщился. Нет. Откуда они берутся, он не знал, но был практически уверен: карандаши в карманах не растут.

— Мистер Липвиг?

Моркрист поднял взгляд на обеспокоенного стажера. Раздумья о таинственных карандашах тут же оказались засунуты в самый дальний угол мозга.

— Привет. Джек, верно? Чем могу помочь?

— Лорд Ветинари хочет вас видеть. Во дворце.

Моркрист моргнул и перевел взгляд на газету, лежавшую раскрытой на столе под карандашами. О нет...

— Он сказал, что у вас с ним назначена встреча...

Моркрист вздохнул.

— Как я понимаю, встреча прямо сейчас.

— Нет, сэр.

Мойст снова моргнул. Неужели? Встреча, о которой он узнает заранее?..

— Он сказал, что встреча была десять минут назад. Простите, сэр, но холл был забит и...

Моркрист не дослушал. Он заставил Ветинари ждать целых десять минут. Он натянул пиджак, подумал и вытащил из кармана карандаш. На секунду он задумался, почему карандаш был обвязан бечевкой, затем бросил его ко всем остальным карандашам на столе и помчался во дворец.

Когда измученный Моркрист вернулся со встречи с Ветинари, он с изумлением обнаружил в своем кармане еще один карандаш, к которому на сей раз была примотана проволока. Он убрал проволку и несколько минут посидел, глядя на разбросанные карандаши. Потом он пожал плечами, взял один из них и с головой погрузился в чудесный мир Администрирования.


End file.
